Living In Silence (Rewrite)
by The Silvernote
Summary: When Patrick Donnely died in Qatar, he left behind a 14 year old daughter, and his wife. Mallory, is his deaf daughter, read as she, her mother and unborn sibling find family within the Autobot ranks. I know it's a bad summery and I SWEAR the story is WAY better, rated T because I'm paranoid. and for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the re-post there was an guys/gals, I just wanna thank anyone who reveiwed/faved/followed the original, it was just too… urgh I dunno I just wanna give you lot the best. Now I am a high school student and school work comes first -_- so yeah I will try update regularly (like once a fortnight maybe) but no promisess.**

 **A shout out to Vodid who gave me some tips for my killer writers block in getting this thing started and for beta reading this xx.**

 **DISCLAIMER! O.P…. Take it away!**

 **Optimus: Miss Silvernote doesn't own me nor my autobots. She does however (rather creepily) own Her oc's Mallory and her mother Rachel.**

 **Silver: Thanks Optimus! ^^**

 _"Sign language or spoken and sign language"_

 _Flashback/thoughts_

14 year old Mallory Donnely (or as she preferred- Mal) was waiting. Her desk chair was pulled up to her window and her pale -almost translucent- blue eyes, lined by the smallest amount of black eyeliner, scanned her street for any sign of her father's arrival. She'd waited for five days, only leaving to use the bathroom and eat a meal, since learning that his base in Qatar had been attacked.

He had swore to her he would return, and he never broke a promise.

The soft sounds of slippers on carpet went unheard, as did the roar of engines, and the blaring horns on the Boston streets below.

Slim, calloused fingers came to rest softly on her shoulder. Mal's mum Rachel stood over her, hand resting on her swollen belly, looking of to the outside world. _"If you're trying to convince me to come down, don't bother."_

 _"Mallory sweetheart, you have to_ _come down at some point."_ She paused, grinning _"I made your favorite for dinner…"_ A grin slowly seeped across her features.

 _"Mac 'n' cheese?"_

 _"With bacon."_ A knowing smile touched the pretty middle-aged womans face.

 _"Ok, you got me. I'll be down in a minute."_

 _"Good know he'll come back right?"_ Mallory didn't reply, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if nothing would be the same again.

Mal was a bright young girl, although rather naive at times. She had inherited her father's looks, quick wit and smart-ass attitude. Her long auburn braid rested on her shoulder, a few stray curls framed her delicate heart-shaped face. A plain, worn gold ring rested on a chain at the base of her throat.

 _Keep it safe until I come home Mal_.' Six months had passed since she'd seen Patrick Donnely, and she was yet to take it off.

* * *

Gentle vibrations sent tingles coursing through her fingers as she 'listened' to the no doubt classical music streaming from the kitchen radio. She watched as an expensive-looking peterbuilt truck pulled up in front of the simple brownstone she called home.

Three men came out, all dressed in military attire. Their expressions were grim and they looked tired as though they hadn't slept in weeks, a look Mal knew was reflected in her own eyes.

"Are you related to Sergeant Patrick Donnely of the U.S Military." The man who had spoken let of a calming sort of vibe, gentle, and fatherly. He was a large build -but not overly beefed up- and tall, towering over Mal's 5ft frame. His ash black hair was cut short and his electric blue eyes held a sadness in them. Mallory nodded and mouthed, 'my father." The cold heavy feeling inside her grew as the man held out a yellow envelope. Condolences uttered by the men were unknowingly lost to her ears.

 _To the family of Sergeant Patrick R. Donnely,_

 _Unfortunately Sgt Donnely was killed in action…_ Tears gathered in her eyes and slowly burned trails down her cheeks.

 _We are yet to recover the body, but he has been confirmed dead,_

 _The government will send a check for the funeral within a week._

A seemingly silent sob crawled from her throat. Gentle hands rubbed her back, pulling her into a bittersweet embrace. Her mother came and read the note. Feeling the hot breath of her mother on her neck and smelling her favorite, rose perfume, she was passed, trembling in her mother's arms. Feeling the tiny, unborn baby kicking at her mothers distress.

People on the sidewalk starred as the men slowly moved back up to the truck, the other two had apparently been in the same unit as her father. Mal's mind slipped to the last time she had seen her father.

* * *

 _The house was filled with a bittersweet buzz as the young deaf's family helped her father load his gear into the military jeep waiting for him._

 _"Mallory I know you don't want me to go but…"_

 _"Dad! What if something happens to you? You could be hurt or killed. And, and, a-" Warm, calloused hands took her shaking fingers and pressed them to his lips._

 _"Mally, I will always come back." For once Mal didn't mind the ridiculous nickname he had given her. She felt a cool, smooth band press against her palm. "Keep it safe until I come home Mal." A tear slipped down her cheek as he tenderly kissed it away._

 _"I love you Daddy." she flung her fist into his shoulder. "That's for the stupid things you'll do without me." Her trademark grin appeared, mirrored by his own. He looked down at her with mock hurt._

 _"What? Me do something stupid? Since when." One of the men in the truck yelled something. "I have to go now Mally. I love you." Pulling away he swooped down and gave her mother a tender, lingering kiss. "Be strong my beautiful ladies."_

 _The last she saw of him, was his cocky grin showing through the window as he blew them a final kiss. Reaching out, she snatched it as he had taught her years prior._

 **Well here we have it people. *wipes sweat of the brow* I stayed awake until 12pm so my parents were asleep before typing half of this until 1am for you guys! Please please please review and say what you think, what you like and don't like and anything you want to see happen. Also this isn't really going to be much of a romantic fic, she is only 14.**

 **TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! She'll be introduced? To the 'Bots in this chapter! YAY! And, and and aaaand… I started lessons in New Zealand Sign Language! How cool is that?!**

 **Thanks to…**

 **Cjewelim for favoriting,**

 **CarsCars2fanatic for favoriting, following and reviewing *WHOOT!***

 **BlinksGoyl for following,**

 **Dragonrider225 for following,**

 **Flaming-Shadow for following,**

 **Skyress for following and favoriting,**

 **Kitnyx for following,**

 **Sunny-Sides-of-life for following,**

 **TateredAngel42 for reviewing,**

 **Wolfblood00 for following,**

 **And Vodid for beta reading and favoriting and telling me what she thought via P.M.! *WHOOT!***

 **Sorry if I left anyone out or spelt it wrong :)**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: Today we have with us… Ratchet! *sing-song-voice* OH RATCHIEEEEEE!**

 **Ratchet: *growls* What have I told you about calling me that?!**

 **Me: Mute it ya grump and do the disclaimer! *cowers under his death glare (not to mention the wrench in-hand/servo.)***

 **Ratchet: Fine then, The Silvernote doesn't own Transformers *mutters* thank** _ **Primus**_ … **however, she owns Mallory and Rachel (those poor souls) Now YOU *points at Silvernote who's trying to sneak out and grins***

 **Me: *Shivers* Fine I'm coming for my check up. Wish me luck and leave a review to help me through this! Much appreciated!**

" _Sign Language."_

 _flashback/thoughts,_

" **Cybertronian."**

 _:Com link:_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **(At NEST, Optimus's P.O.V)**

A week had passed since I delivered the news of the human soldier's offlining to the femmeling and her sparked femme-creator, their sobs still lingered in my processor, the most spark-breaking ones being that of the petite femmeling.

The scene played in my processor, something seemed off to me. Humans had stopped and stared, some longer than others. One longer than all. The human had stopped, he regarded the distressed femmes coldly, before turning to my alt mode. The man was an enforcer with a small, ratty moustache and dark sunglasses covering the most of his face. Mouse-brown hair fell lifelessly over his forehelm. Tattoos covered his forearm. They were a series of curved lines, similar to the human chinese language, though lacking in straight a human, they wouldn't have meant anything. I mentally slapped myself, the tattoos, were cybertronian.

* * *

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Soft, woolen blankets wrapped around her petite frame as she downed her fourth cup of bittersweet cocoa. Colours danced across the screen and words played down the bottom. Her blue eyes were fixed on the spot just below the tv as her mind wandered aimlessly. Her mother walked in, arms crossed over her swollen belly. Almond shaped brown eyes narrowed, and the lines beneath them showed lack of sleep.

Rachel Donnely was 35 and strikingly beautiful, freshly washed black curls were held back with a shimmering purple bandana, a long, flowing skirt swirled around her ankles when she walked,

and tiny gold threads of sunlight looked as though they were woven through the purple fabric.

Her soft lips were stretched into a thin line, contrasting with the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes from smiling.

" _Mallory, you need to get up sweetheart. Come on, I know it's hard, but we have to keep going. You have school again on Monday."_ Mallory scowled at the thought. Although she had no qualms with learning, she did have qualms with the "Miss Popular" of the Boston Public School, Phoebe Morton.

Mum's head turned away. " _Someone's at the door."_ She faced the door shouting something before opening it.

A man stood in the doorframe, eyes covered by dark sunglasses, lank brown hair fell over them and he wore a police uniform. Strange symbols covered his arms. The bushy mustache under his crooked nose made it a little harder to read his lips. "Are you the Donnely family unit?" Mallory nodded. He took off his sunglasses, his cold red eyes bore into her soft blue ones, like he was considering the best way to painfully end her. The hairs on the back of Mal's neck stood on end, usually a bad omen. "I'm officer Cade, I need you to come with me."

* * *

 **(Optimus P.O.V.)**

Tarseal ran under my tires as I raced to the femmes housing unit. My holoform's fingers gripped my steering wheel, none too lightly.

Nearing the property, I sensed Barricade's signature nearby, I gunned my engine, my holoform flickered and appeared outside my alt. The two femmes stopped and gaped. Barricade let out a low growl, both real form and and holo.

I -foolishly- tried to reason with the 'Con. "Leave them out of this Barricade, they have no place in this war." He barked a harsh, rasping laugh. A loud click sounded alerted me he was going to transform. Holoforms flickered from existence as we transformed. Optics narrowed and battle masks slid in place. A soft squeak drew my attention to the femmes, the sparked one glitched and her sparkling made a feeble attempt to catch her. Cold cybertronian steel scraped against my side armor, swords swung and cannon shots rang out. 'Cade grabbed the femmeling and held her in front of his chassis. Red hair blew around her and optics grew wide in fright. She seemed to struggle forming words as they were slow and slurred.

"Pleze, heelp us." Her soft plea echoed in my spark.

 _:Optimus to base, come in.:_ A familiar cheery voice answered.

 _:Yo Bossbot what can I do for ya?"_

 _:Sergeant Epps, I am sending coordinates, I require immediate assistance, Barricade has taken a civilian hostage.:_

 _:On in Boss.:_

" **What's the matter Prime, not gonna have a shot at me? I'm an open target!"** His tone was mocking, optics gleamed with sick mirth. A talon moved over to cut the human's arm, she writhed, a soft hiss clambered from her voice processor.

" **Release the homan sparkling immediately and I may spare your life."**

" **Not an option** _ **sir**_ **. I am afraid she's wanted for one of Shockwave's little… experiments."**

Images flashed through my processor, none of them positive. Ironhide approached in Topkick form from behind Barricade, He must have been cloaking his signature, Barricade wasn't aware of him.

 _ **:Ironhide, threaten, but do not fire, we cannot endanger the human sparkling.:**_

 _ **:Acknowledged Prime:**_

Hydraulics hissed and metal clanked over metal and before Barricade could turn, 'Hide's plasma cannon was pressed against his back struts.

" **Move and you're dead, Deceptiscum."** His lip-plates drew back in a snarl as his precious cannon heated up. Barricade snarled cursing violently in Kaonite.

" **Release the sparkling."**

" **As you wish** _ **Prime**_ **."** My title was but a scraping snarl as his claws released her soft, quivering frame. Both Ironhide and myself dived, Barricade transformed and hightailed out, however not before getting his bumper hit by a certain weapons specialist's cannon blast.

Catching the shaken femmeling's frame, I was once again caught by how frail humans are. Her tiny body was no bigge than my smallest digit.

She pressed her back to my digits, red hair fell over her terrified optics. She made a series of hand gestures, repeating them, to my confusion.

"I'm sorry young one, I cannot understand you, I mean you no harm" Her nose crinkled as she stared at my lip-plates. Huffing, she pressed a hand to her chest, and then two fingers to her ear, shaking her head. Her message was clear, the femmeling was deaf.

She pointed to her awakening femme-creator. Slowly -as not to startle her- I lowered her to the ground. As fast as a glitch mouse, she was at her carrier's side. Slowly she eased her carrier o her feet. A more hand gestures were exchanged, before they turned towards me. Both faces were touched with awe. The sparkling was pushed back slightly.

"Please, do not be afraid. I am Optimus Prime, and I need you to come to my base."


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Ya know, besides the sky the roof and ceiling! Sorry for my late posing in this, school work, writer's block and procrastinating... Also to any TMNT fans, I've started my first fanfic on them!**

 **Disclaimer! Well actually, I brought a TF poster! Does that count?! No? Well bugger. So infact, I don't own Transformers… I know, shock-horror!**

 **Thanks to…**

 **Vodid for beta reading, and reviewing! Whoot!**

 **Dragonrider225 for following and reviewing! Whoot!**

 **Don't Judge Me I'm A Fangirl (love your username btw!) for favoriting, following and reviewing! WHOOT!**

 **Quasarsmom for following!**

 **Beautiful Dreaming worrior for favoriting and following!**

 **Blaze424 for following!**

 **Shannon The Chameleon for following!**

 **Ratchet's Sparkling for favoriting!**

 **Littleteddybearstitches for favoriting and following!**

 **Mywinks14 for favoriting and following!**

 **Flameing-Shadow for following!**

 **Techmouse6533 for favoriting and following!**

 **And Wolfblood00 for favoriting!**

" _Sign language."_

 _thoughts/possible flashback._

" **Cybertronian."**

 _:Comm link:_

 **Chapter 3:**

After the BFR (Big Friendly Robot) turned back into the same custom semi she'd seen yesterday, it was Mal's turn to pass out. Her brain kinda went _okay that's enough weirdness for now._

When she came to, the smell is what hit her first. It was the smell of sanitizer, of clean sheets and strangely, metal. The next thing, was the light. Pure white, like a glowing surrender flag was being waved in her face. Wincing she tried to sit up, but was quickly eased gently back down by a pair of calloused, strong hands. Standing over her, was a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties. Peppered brown hair was short, and neat. His features were handsome, with watery-blue eyes and half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his straight nose. His stance was stiff and his eyes held concern. It took a minute for her eyes to fully adjust. For a moment, she panicked, hands flew in jerking, rushed sign, asking where she was and the whereabouts of her mother.

The man's brow furrowed, his eyes dimmed before he spoke, surprisingly, in sign.

" _It's okay Little One, you and your mother are on a military base. Your mother's in the main hanger. You're in part of my medbay. I'm Dr Chet."_ He sat on the bed beside her. She tried again to pull herself into a sitting position, using the head of the bed to lean on. A glass of water was brought to her pale lips. " _Carefull, you 6 stitches in your arm." Do you remember anything strange about yesterday."_ Her lips paused in confusion and eyes narrowed, she jumped at the sudden memory, spilling her drink in the process.

" _That was real."_ Dr Chet's expression turned grim.

" _What was real?"_

" _Robots."_ She replied. Her face was sober, eyes full of uncertainty.

" _I think you should come with me."_

The military base (or what she saw of it) consisted of long hallways and high ceilings, doors large enough to move her house threw were placed along the walls. Mal asked why the doors were so big, only to receive a shake of his head and a knowing smile.

The main hangar, was easily big enough to land several jets in.

The man from yesterday -Optimus- walked up to them, followed closely by her mother. The two hurriedly embraced, careful of Mallory's stitches. Rachel gently brushed her thumb over the tiny cut over Mal's eye and frowned at her daughter's newly bandaged arm.

" _Mom, I'm fine, don't worry about me, how are you feeling?"_ Two men in military attire stepped forward. One had hazel eyes warm, and genuine, though his expression was professional. Light brown hair was cut short and neat. The other was African-American and bald, with a amused smile gracing his handsome face.

"Ladies, my name is Collenal Will Lennox, this is my colleague, Sergeant Robert Epps." His smile grew.

"Ladies."

"If you would please follow me, there's something you need to see. And please, this is top secret." He ushered the further though the hanger where 3 expensive vehicles were parked The semi from the day before, a -rather familiar topkick, and a rescue hummer. "I'd like to introduce you to Optimus Prime."

Immediately, Dr Chet and Mr Prime blinked from existence. The expensive vehicles transformed. Metal plates shifted and slid over each other, for the others it must've been rather noisey, a few grimaced. Mal could only stare in shock, blue eyes luminous in wonder.

The tallest one, spoke both sign, and judging by the movement of his face-plates, using his voice. " _I am Optimus Prime, we're Autobots from the planet Cybertron."_ Whirling electric blue eyes stared gently into hers, bringing with them a sense of trust and nobility. He gestured to the black 'bot on his right, " _My weapons specialist, Ironhide."_ The newly named Ironhide's arms started shifting, Large cannons came into place with an unheard _click_. Bright azure and glowing, and they were pointed right at Rachel. Faster than lightning, Mallory was in front. Glaring what was the plague in terms of death stares.

Three signs, " _I dare you."_ It was enough to make the green hummer-bot give a wide smirk, and Optimus smile. Even though the soldiers present -seemingly- didn't know sign, they grinned with the message. Her mother's fingers tenderly rubbed her back, calming her frayed nerves in a way only she could.

Ironhide smirked. " _You have spunk kid."_ His canon shifted back to bulky, obsidian arms.

" _This is Ratchet my Chief Medical Officer, he's the one who treated you both."_

" _You two are to report to the medbay after lunch, I want to run some more scans."_

"Ladies, if you'd like to take a shower the bathrooms are straight down the hall, I understand this is a lot to take in. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Instantly Mal's hand flew up to catch people's attention.

" _So… How did you guys end up here?"_

 ***Flops to the ground in exhaustion* Ugh there we have it folks! Sorry it was short.**

" **MALLORY! You had BETTER behave in the next chapter, or I'll dob you into Hatchet about where all his datapads whent!"**

 **Mal: *throws hands up in defeat.***

 **R+R!**

 **Nā Aroha,**

 **The Silvernote!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiaora tātau! Hi! Sorry for the late update, school's been hectic:( I had fun writing this! it's a bit of a filler/bonding chapter as the start of steadily built relationships. I'm trying to keep everyone in character so please tell me if anyone is out ^^

Thanks to….

Shannon The Chameleon for favoriting!

Princess1sage for following!

Blackrose3107 for favoriting and following!

Blackrose13 for following!

Starligh Storyteller for favoriting and following!

StormMoonStarlight for favoriting!

Tari Luinwe for following!

ThatOneCarribeanChick for favoriting and following!

KittyKat9628 for favoriting!

Zigzzag5 for favoriting!

CatGoddess92 for following!

LadyofSouls for reviewing!

Derra for following!

SaphireSpark for following, favoriting and reviewing TWICE! WHOOOOOOOT!

And of course, Vodid for beta reading!

You lot know the drill… I don't and never will own Transformers, all rights go to Hasbro… However I do own my Oc's^^

"Cybertronian" (if any)

:Comm link:

"Sign Language"

*Written*

Chapter 4:

For a girl who had recently found out that an advanced alien species was currently bunking in the Hoover Dam, Mal was rather calm. Infact she was having an absolute bawl! Mostly because she was currently seeing how much she could annoy Ratchet.

"Can I move now?" The red lines continued to pass over her body, the feeling leaving behind the memory of her Dad tickling her with leaves in the Fall. He shook his head.

"Now?" Her nose scrunched as the strange feeling coursed through her.

The large and clearly agitated bot pinched his, nose? Do alien robots have noses? Well whatever he had, he was pinching in a highly human manner.

"Mallory, for The last time, Don't move. There's only one more." Irritably, she huffed, watching a strand of flaming hair fly silently from her face. A grin spread over her lips. The crooked sort of grin that made her teachers narrow their eyes and place her at the front where they could see her. She started tapping her fingers to some unheard beat. Hitting the hard metal surface with her short, blue painted fingernails. Not knowing exactly how loud the taps were growing as she increased the tempo. Clearly frustrated, Ratchet yelled something, throwing his hands up in the process. Mallory glared, scowling at him and crossed her arms. Ratchet looked at her expectantly. Mal continued to stare. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed her finger to her ear. Her blue eyes bore a striking resemblance to electric current, the kind moray eels used to paralyze their victims.

"Mallory-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine everyone forgets at some point. Can I go now?" A curt nod.

"Just take it easy with that arm, no heavy lifting, I don't want you pulling those stitches."

Walking out the door, something silver caught in her peripheral vision. Ratchet had his back turned. Mal clapped once.

"Yes" She pointed to the large silver objects and shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Jazz. A fallen comrade. I'm hoping to revive him with the Allspark shard."

"You can bring people back from the dead?" Maybe, just maybe if it could bring this Jazz fellow back, it would work for her dad. She would see his goofy smile, laugh at his jokes, he would know his second child.

"In theory. However it's unlikely, and it would only work for a Cybertronian." Instantly, Mal's heart crashed into her stomach, figuratively of course. A tear dribbled from her azure eyes as she started walking towards -where she hoped was- the cafeteria.

She never saw Ratchet stare after her in worry, nor did she hear his soft sigh.

0o0

I could've sworn it was around here somewhere. Mal wondered around the halls, ignoring the many stares she got from passing soldiers, trying to find the cafeteria. A blue metal foot came into her peripheral vision. "Mal, are you lost Little One?"

A sigh,"yeah, I'm looking for the cafe." He lowered large hand, the message was clear. 'Get on.'

Squealing, Mal clutched his large thumb, his fingers curled around her in a protective manner, still allowing her to see. It was only now did Mal truly appreciate just how tall Optimus was. Mirth twinkled in his eyes and strong vibrations ran through him. He was laughing. She could see everything from here! God was that how small humans looked for Optimus? It was a miracle he hadn't stood on someone. As they traveled down the hallways, Mal was left to her thoughts. One good thing about being deaf was silence wasn't often awkward, she simply turned and sat cross-legged.

They made it to the cafeteria within no time.

Optimus set her down ever-so-carefully, much to her mum's relief. She looked like she may have a heart attack.

"I would never had let her fall Mrs Donnelly."

"Mum, it's so cool! You can see everything!." Rachel gave a soft smile at her daughter's antics. "Is there many others taller than you?"

"There were a few, but I know not if they are still online." Making an 'oh' face, Mal proceeded to drag her mother towards the food.

0o0

*You mean he tipped all his spag bol on the general?*

"Yep, gave us all a good laugh, even Moreshower." Grins were seen from the three of them, exchanging stories about Pat Donnelly like he had never passed.

Mal and Epps had taken off immediately. Most people Mal met took her deafness as a weakness, that she was fragile, uncertain of her to treat her. It was Mal's pet hate. However Epps and Will, took it in their stride. Mal liked them already. As it turned out, they had a few silly tales of her dad.

Mal pushed her last mouthful of pie into her mouth. "Damn kid, where did you put all that?" Grinning she drummed her stomach. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You haven't seen the half of it Epps. Oh Mal sweets, Sky called, she was making sure you're okay."

"What did you tell her?"

"We're staying with Granny for a few days."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to school on Monday?"

"Yes Mal you do. I talked with Optimus, he or one of the others will drop you off and patrol the area to make sure you'll be okay." Mal groaned. "Don't give me that Miss, you have to go."

"I know." silently -so to speak- she added, I just have a bad feeling about this. And not just because of the Decepticons.

Sorry it's short, I may have had fun writing this, but I didn't have much spare time to. Particularly between this and my TMNT fic. Any chance you want some Rachel/Optimus pairing eventually? Tell me your thoughts!

Aroha nā,

The Silvernote.


	5. Chapter 5

**H-hey guys, I'm really sorry for this late update, I've been studying for practice exams lately, this is the last update for a LITTLE bit, once my exams are done I'll update ASAP. But hey this is my longest chapter at around 1300 words!**

 **I don't own TF.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Hurricane Mallory whirled around the large kitchen, munching her peanut butter toast, savouring it's smooth saltiness, all the while, she grabbed schoolbooks and half-finished homework. Optimus stood in (what she now knew was), his holoform, looking on with an amused, yet confused look on his handsome features.

" _Mal sweet, are you nearly ready?"_

" _Yes Mum, just let me grab my sketchbook."_

" _Well hurry up! You two have to go in 5 minutes."_ Mallory turned to Optimus, beckoning for him to follow.

" _Will you help me for a minute?"_

" _Of course Little One."_ She grabbed his hand and whisked him up wooden floorboards -which were in dire need of a new coat of white paint. Her room was painted mint green. (Courtesy of her mother). What little furniture she had was white, her sheets a mix of blue and forest green.

" _Optimus, today if you see anyone at school harassing me-"_

" _Why would someone harass you?"_ His eyes filled with concern and stance shifted almost, defensively.

" _Promise you won't say anything to mum."_

He furrowed his brow, " _Mallory if someone at school is bullying you then you should-"_

" _Don't tell me to go to an adult, it only ever makes it worse."_

" _They're there to-"_

" _Promise me. Please."_ Her blue eyes were pleading as she gazed up at him.

" _Alright, I promise."_ She smiled gratefully at him, " _unless, I feel what they do is a potential threat to your health."_

" _Alright, thank Optimus."_ She rested her head on his broad chest. He seemed uncertain for a moment, but relaxed and tenderly stroked her copper curls.

" _Now, get your sketchbook and come out to my alt mode."_ The holoform blinked out with a soft, unheard 'pop'.

0o0

It was nice to be able to speak to someone when they were driving, his words came over the radio's screen. " _Ironhide will be picking you up after your school has finished."_ She fiddled nervously, Ironhide scared her, she would never admit it though. Too much pride for that.

" _Do I get to go to base after school?"_

The cab gave a rumble as he seemed to sink on his wheels, " _I feel that is not a good idea, I have a meeting with our future liaison this afternoon. I hear he does not take kindly to civilians being on base."_ Mal slumped.

" _Well, there goes annoying Ratchet. I was looking to see how long he would hold for."_

Another rumble sent vibrations rocketing through the cab, Optimus' holoform chuckled.

" _Ah well, I warn you now Sparkling, don't try too hard, Ratchet has a habit of throwing wrenches when frustrated."_

" _Cool!"_ Optimus sighed.

" _Primus help us if you meet the twins."_

0o0

Mal continued to ignore the stares on the back of her neck as she made her way to her locker, searching for a certain blackette. Sky's tall, lithe frame stood out over the sea of bustling students. Blue eyes met mismatched ones as they rushed to each other. Her long arms wrapped around her, as she gave her a secure squeeze. Together they navigated the overcrowded corridors, making their way to their dreaded homeroom.

Mal's translator Amy was waiting for her, dressed in a flowery sundress and pink floating scarf. Her smile was smaller than usual, yet her brown eyes still held a faint sparkle. " _How are we today girls?"_ Sky and Mal had been the best of friends since 6th grade when Sky moved from Arizona. The two had hit off after finding out they shared a love for art.

" _Alright."_ Sky turned as their teacher came into the classroom. They both took their seats as the intercom announced the activities happening that day and Amy began translating them.

0o0

Ten minutes 'till the end of school. Mal sat with Amy on her right, and Sky to her left. She thought over how she was to complete their new task; draw you family. Concept drawings were laid out in front of her. Some with a baby, some without. The one without her father seemed empty, hollow, broken. The baby was due any day now, she wouldn't be surprised if it was born today with the size her mother was.

Out the window Mal could see Ironhide pull into the carpark. _Must be waiting for me._ Long fingers gently prodded her shoulder, Sky." _Can I come to yours after school? Mum and Dad are fighting again."_ Her eyes were distant, one as blue as her namesake, the other green like the grass in the gardens. Mal nodded. Sky's parents were getting divorced. Neither one had said it, but they constantly fought, only trying to hold in for their daughter. Sky spent most weekends with Mal up in her little bedroom as the two sketched and painted away their problems. Rachel had no problems with it. " _No child should have to sit through all those fights. You're always welcome here,"_ she always said. The class began packing away their supplies and mouths moved a mile a minute as Ms Willow called out their homework for that night.

" _You need to finish at least 3 concepts by tomorrow."_ Mal packed all her pencils into the small starry pencil case she used. She straightened as Ms Willow approached her.

"Mallory, if you feel you need to do a different task," _Oh great_ Mal thought, _pity._ "You can choose another task." She shook her head.

" _Thank you Miss, but I don't want to be treated any different than before."_

"Okay then, but my offer still stands, have a good day then."

" _You to."_ A small tear pricked her eye but she forced herself not to shed it.

0o0

The two girls walked out into the courtyard, drinking in the blessed rays of sunshine as the soft breeze blew delicate petals around, tickling their cheeks. " _Hey, there's an old comrade of Dads picking us up today. He drives that big topkick over there."_

" _I think we have something else to worry about than just someone picking us up, Mal. Look."_ Mal groaned when she saw who she was pointing at. Phoebe Morton. Her spray tanned legs were as long as a giraffe's neck under the skimpy denim miniskirt she wore. Her hair was long, dark and thick, brushed and sprayed to perfection. Coffee coloured eyes, framed by fake lashes, honed in on Mal. A sadisticly sweet smile came over her plump, painted lips. Mal could smell her vanilla perfume and coconut shampoo from 5 metres away.

"Mallory," she cooed, "How are you doing?" Mal stared, unresponsive, waiting for the verbal blows to start. "You know, you really are quite pretty, under the freaky eyes and your carrot hair." Mal rolled her eyes- _Yeah , that's gonna really insult me._ Phoebe turned, beckoning to her boyfriend and popular football captain, Dan. She greeted him with an over-passionate kiss, and The girls turned to leave. A large hand roughly grabbed Mal's shoulder. "We weren't finished talking to you freak!" Dan's face turned purple with ire, "my girlfriend was talking to you so you'd better pay good attention."

" _Well obviously we weren't interested in what she had to say, and also, you two were too busy sucking each others faces to talk."_ Mal deadpanned, not that he could understand.

"What are you saying to me freak?" He reached out, shoving her hard, Sky grabbed her as she stumbled. A blur of grey came in front of her, a herculean man gripped Dan by the shirt, clearly infuriated, yelling what was obviously threats. Dan cowered, his head bobbed and shook like a boat on a stormy sea. The man had buzzcut hair, dark like a shadow. When he turned to the girls, Mal could see startling blue eyes, with a thick scar that ran through one of them. _Ironhide._ She thought.

" _You alright Sparking?"_ Mal just nodded. Was that, concern in his eyes? Ironhide had seemed so tough, so gruff and hard-arse. She had heard from Lennox that he was a softie when it came to his 3 month old daughter Annabelle, but Mal was yet to see that side of him, yet here it was.

Ironhide led them towards his alt mode. " _Are you coming to?"_ The softness (or as soft as he seemed to get) was gone from his eyes as he addressed Sky.

" _Yes, I'm Sky, Mal's best friend."_ He nodded.

" _Well get in then, I have to get back to base."_

" _Are you gonna tell me your name?"_ He scowled.

" _Aron Hide."_ He held up a hand signaling for them to wait, before pressing a button on the bluetooth earpiece he wore.

" _Congrats Mal, your carrier's sparking."_

" _What?"_ He sighed.

" _The baby's coming."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! Looks who's here with an update! my laptops getting fixed. Faulty switchboard or something. It's been kinda hard to write lately but that will NOT stop me!**

 **Anyway, Thanks to Vodid who reviewed and everyone who has been favoriting and following (I too lazy to write everyone's usernames soz.)**

 **BAY! You got those papers? (*Whispers* I'm about to buy the franchise)**

" **Miss Silvernote, I've already told you, 50cents and a paperclip isn't enough to buy the franchise."**

" **Well screw you Bay NAH! *pokes tongue out* I (apparently) don't own Transformers, but I will, just you wait….. And when I do it will be FABULOUS! *rainbows and sparkles* Okay I'm done now, ONWARDS!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Mal stared blankly for a moment, processing the fact she was about to become a big sister, before dragging Sky into the backseat.

" _Exited Mal?"_

" _Wow, yeah, I wonder if I'll have a brother or sister."_ Sky slung a skinny arm around her.

" _You're going to be the best big sister Mal. I know it."_ Mal could see Ironhide roll his fake eyes in the rearview mirror, and stuck out her tongue at him.

The drive was the longest 30 minutes of her life. It was official, well, not really, but you get the point. Mal clutched Sky's arm nervously, neither one spoke, (it was hard to sign with only one arm in operation). Once arrived, they quickly made their way to the receptionists desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Chirped the perky little brunette.

Sky spoke for them and they were led into the children's' ward.

Mal's mother was in a room on her own, the doctor made his way over to the trio.

"Hello, I'm doctor Smith, which one of you is Mallory Donnelly?" Mal put up her hand tentatively.

" _Is my mum Going to be ok?_ " Sky acted as Mal's translator.

"Yes, she's having a rather easy labour infact," Mal looked to her sweating, panting and screaming mother on the bed behind him. _Easy,_ she thought, _sure._ "The baby's coming rather smoothly, it will only take a few hours, most women take around 6-8 hours at this stage, but at this rate I'd give your mother about, oh, 4-5 hours."

0o0

4 hours later and Mallory sat at her mother's side, stroking her face and squeezing her hand (having her hand just about broken in the process), offering what little comfort she could. Sky sat beside her and Ironhide (who had no desire to listen to a 'sparking femme' for four hours), was waiting outside with Optimus and Ratchet, who (being the smothering doctor he was, wanted to check on the baby and Rachel).

Rachel's contraction grew stronger and more frequent. A tiny head was now visible, with wispy red hair, matching that of Mallory's. The doctor said this was the third stage of labour and should only take about 5 minutes at the rate it was coming.

The baby came as Rachel collapsed, gasping and exhausted, it's tiny face was screwed up as it screamed it's little heart out. It was times like these Mallory was glad she didn't have to hear it.

A midwife came over to them, the baby swaddled tightly in a yellow fluffy blanket with tiny ducks stitched in the corners, his eyes were pearly grey -like most newborns- and his skin was ivory. "A son, Miss." Rachel grasped her tiny son, cradling him close to her breast she whispered words meant only for the two of them. His face relaxed and he curled his fingers over the hem of his blanket and made the most adorable suckling motion. Mallory scooted onto the bed, and allowed her brother to take one of her fingers, only for it to be stuffed in his mouth a second later. Rachel's eyes drooped as exhaustion crept up on her.

" _What will we name him Mum?"_ Rachel thought for a moment, turning her face to her eldest.

"Richard." She replied, unable to sign while holding her son. _Richard_ Mal thought _Dad's middle name._

" _Wish he could be here. Can I hold him?"_ Rachel surrendered baby Richard to Mal's awaiting arms. _He's so warm,_ She thought, _like a hot water bottle._ He blinked his grey eyes warily, once, twice, three times, followed by a yawn and then closed his eyes. His breath evened out as he fell asleep in Mal's arms. Rachel was also snoring, her brown hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, her weariness taking hold.

Optimus came in, along with Ironhide and Ratchet. Mallory looked at the slumbering baby then back at Optimus, her blue eyes wide and questioning. She carefully walked towards him and held her brother out to the holoform. Optimus' eyes widened as he protested, but the girls wouldn't have it. Sky showed him how to hold him. Poor O.P. still looked apprehensive when the slumbering baby was passed into his arms. Richard turned his head slightly, nuzzling against Optimus' blue flannel shirt. Slowly, Optimus relaxed, his expression soft as he gazed down on the babe. Sky held up her instant print camera and quickly captured the image. Optimus looked up in surprize as Sky held up the developing picture.

A nurse walked in informing them all that visiting hours were over. Mal pouted as Richard was placed in a crib by Rachel and the five of them were ushered out of the room. Mal barely had time to give her mother and new sibling a kiss on their foreheads.

" _Will you be staying by yourself tonight Sparkling?"_ Questioned Optimus. Mal nodded, she was planning on watching a movie tonight. " _I'll stay the night with you, it's not safe."_ Mal's smile brightened, she was willing to bet the Autobot leader had never seen _Harry Potter_ before.

" _You're not needed on base?"_

He smiled, his cerulean eyes twinkling, " _I believe they can survive one night without me."_

0o0

The pair sat, snuggled under soft, woollen blankets after dropping Sky off at her house. Mal's head rested on his chest as they watched the end of the second _Harry Potter_ movie. Optimus pulled his thick arms around Mal's middle and finger-signed to her, " _I think that's enough for tonight Sparkling, you have school tomorrow."_ Mal huffed irritability and stood, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She made her way up to her bedroom, closely followed by Optimus.

She climbed reluctantly into her bed, the squeaking of springs not quite reaching her ears. " _Ironhide informed me of what happened today."_ His face was soft as he leaned over her, much like her father would have.

" _It's not that bad."_

" _Mallory he shoved you."_

" _Optimus trust me, it's not the worst he's done."_ He stiffened, his brow furrowed as he gazed at the -near sleeping- child.

" _We_ will _talk about this another time, but for now, you must sleep, I'm parked outside if you need me. Goodnight Sparkling."_

Mal's eyes had already fluttered close by the time he left the room.

 **And there we have it! Sorry it's a little late guys but it's been hard to find somewhere to publish:/ until next time!**

 **Nā aroha,**

 **The Silvernote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this is kinda short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Things get a little interesting in this chapter. ;)**

 **I still don't own Transformers, but I own Sky, Mal, Rachel and Richard.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Daddy Daddy look at me I swing! Swing and touch the sky!" _A small ball of red hair whizzed over to the new swing set her hands flying excitedly. "_ Will you help me Daddy?" _The tiny girl asked grinning up at her father showing her missing front teeth. The man smiled fondly at her, scooping her up sitting her in the plastic swing. He pulled her back to his chest, and then gave an almighty push._

 _The 6 year old soared into the air, giggling and kicking her little legs. Her ginger pigtails flying out behind her. Her shrieks were louder than intended, but she was not scolded. The tiny child had no idea of how loud she was, nor did she hear the whispers or pay any attention to the stares the pair got from the other parents. She cared only for the wind in her face, ruffling the blue dress she wore, sending the skirts flying man came round to the front of the swing set and held out his girl waited until the swing had reached it's highest point, before she jumped, flying through the crisp, spring air into her father's waiting arms._

 _He caught her with ease, and threw her in the air before lifting her over his head to sit on his pair made their way over to the park bench and sat down. The girl swung her legs back and forth, her sneaker-clad toes barely scraping the dirt._ "Daddy, why those people stare?" _The man was unsure of how to answer to his daughter's small large, striking eyes and the frown that tugged at the corners of her pale, chapstick covered lips._

"Because they are curious."

"About what?" _The man took in a deep breath. He knew Mal would come to realise sooner or later, especially now she was at grade school._

"They want to know why we speak with our hands." _He said simply._

 _Mal's brow furrowed, before her face lit up._ "I'll tell them then!"

If they knows why I use my hands they won't stare! _Thought the child._

 _She went up to the two ladies who had been watching them, their beady eyes scrutinizing the poor girl, their whispers unheard._ "Hi! My name is Mallory and my Daddy said you wanted to know why I speak with my hands." _The women frowned, slightly agitated with their inability to understand the girl's words. Mal took no notice and continue to 'educate' the women._ "I speak with my hands because my ears not like me. They not work. I learn to lipread but I not good yet." _One of the women huffed irritably, and turned her icy gaze to Mal's father standing behind her. She said something Mal couldn't pick out, but she did pick out that she was_ _not_ _happy. Patrick scooped his daughter firmly onto his hip before turning sharply. Mal pressed her face into his broad chest as a tear dribbled down her rosy cheek, not hearing the tiny whimper emitted from her throat as she clung tightly to her father's neck._

 _A few moments later she was happily slurping a large strawberry-chocolate-chip ice cream. The woman's' face still lurking in the back of her mind but was slowly slipping away thanks to the healing properties of ice-cream._

0o0

A calloused hand gently shook her from her blissful sleep. A hand poked out of the covers to lazily swat the offending wake up call away before the duvet was pulled tighter around her body. WHOOSH! Mal felt the cold air whiz over her pajama-clad back. She shivered grumbling internaly as she hauled her aching body out of her bed. Sleeping in a ball was not kind on her back. Optimus shook his head as he watched her stumble down the stairs to the bathroom.

Mal was not an organised person as Optimus soon learned. She moped around, eating toast with the speed of sloth. Three times they went to leave before she would race back up stairs to grab something. Her shoes, her coat, sketchbook, maths homework she was supposed to do. (Something Optimus hadn't been made aware of). " _Mallory come on now. I'm not your sire, but I can still pull rank."_

Mal nodded, her eyebrows raised in a cheeky manner. " _Yes? But I'm not one of your soldiers."_

" _Come on now, get in my alt mode."_ A cheek-filled salute was given before she raced to the Peterbilt outside.

0o0

"Lord Starscream, I have information concerning the desired femme." Rumbled out a dark, scratchy voice.

"Proceed."

"It seems Prime has become rather, attached to the filthy squishy." The metallic dorito-shaped titan laughed richly, evilly.

"Excellent, bring her here, we need her to gain the one designated Patrick Donnelly's co-operation." He turned to the human man tied to the large berth, struggling against his bounds at the mention of his daughter. Starscream snarled, "stop squirming, pitiful vermin! We wouldn't want anything, unfortunate to happen to your precious sparkling now, would we?" Immediately the human stopped. The titan ran a clawed digit down his body, stroking as one would a pet. "There we go." He cooed. "Barricade."

"Yes, my _Lord_." The word lord was spat from his mouth as if it tasted of vinegar.

"Bring me the fleshling, alive, but, feel free to harm her so long as she won't offline."

The police cruiser chuckled darkly, "with pleasure." With that, he transformed and took off, leaving the base in search of their leverage.

Starscream turned to the silent mech standing over the organic. "Shockwave, is your project almost complete? I want him to have undergo the surgery after the femme's arrival."

"Yes Lord Starscream. Though I fail to see how this will aid us in reviving Lord Megatron." replied the gravelly, monotone.

"The femme is trusted by the Autobots and knows of their location, with her sire's life at stake, she will tell us where to find the base, and the Allspark shard."

"I see my Lord. Long live Lord Megatron."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hallo! I'm bad! Miss me? I know you did! Thanks to Vodid for being my only reviewer last chapter! I can't believe we're up to chapter 8! I know that the Hoover Dam is well away from Boston (or at least I do now I don't know anything to do with where things are or how things work in America.) so just assume they used a ground bridge to get to base while Mal's unconscious the first time (she hasn't been to base since).**

 **Disclaimer: I will own it, don't worry and when I do I'll be getting Serindarkwolf's permission to redo the series (other than the first) with what he wrote as a fanfic! ^^**

 **Chapter 8:**

Mal ignored the immense cramp in the base of her hand as she feverishly tried to keep up with the notes her english teacher was having her write on " _The Breakfast Club."_ Seriously, how many notes on their stereotypes do you need? Beside her Sky struggled to read the teacher's horrible handwriting, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth slightly. Mal poked her arm and pointed to her neat printing. Much easier to read, especially with Sky's dyslexia. Not that Sky would ever admit she struggles, but she wouldn't turn down help when offered either.

Just as the girls sat down their pens, the bell rang to announce lunch, or at least Mal assumed it rang since everyone started packing up. Mal and Sky pushed their way through the sea of students. The dubed "popular" girls swarmed boys they deemed cute as a nest of fire ants. The girls stuck to the edges of the hall, before ducking out the nearest exit.

They made their way to their favorite spot in the courtyard, an old cherry tree on the edge of the carpark. It's gnarled roots the perfect width to serve as seats for the girls to settle themselves in. Soft petals fluttered like butterflies around them in the cool breeze. A tiny spider was waiting patiently on his carefully crafted web, the yet to dry dew drops shimmering like pure crystals.

" _So Mal, who where are those guys from the hospital from?"_ Sky's messy eyebrows raised slightly, a small smile tugging at her pale lips. Mal spluttered on her drink, the cool water dribbling down her green t-shirt. Her eyes watered as she coughed up the offending liquid.

" _What do you mean?"_ Mal asked, trying to keep her face neutral, she never was good at lies, especially to Sky. Sky rolled her mismatched eyes, brushing away a strand of her raven hair.

" _Mal I'm not dumb. They seemed really nice and all but they talked kinda funny. Plus they all spoke fluent sign language. You don't get that much. I've never met them before either and I've met most of your family!"_

Mal racked her brain trying to think of a plausible explanation that didn't involve blabbing a national secret. Not that said national secret was overly plausible.

" _Well they… They're from all over the place, Optimus is from… Sweden I think and I can't, I can't remember where the others are from." Mal's hands shook slightly, forming the sign language equivalent to a stutter._

Sky wasn't buying it, however she let it slide with but a shrug and a shake of her head. She bit into her -no doubt hastily made- ham and cucumber sandwich. Always with the ham and cucumber.

Mal nibbled absent mindedly on a carrot muffin, her mind running faster than Usain Bolt. The topics varied from her unfinished maths homework, her mum coming home that night, a new way to tick off Ratchet and Optimus. Mal was scared of how she felt about him. He was so like her father in some was and in others, they were opposites. Where Optimus was uptight and at times uncertain, Patrick was relaxed and confident to the brink cocky. Mal missed him fiercely. She missed the way he twirled her around the kitchen to an unheard beat while her mother laughed, her brown eyes glittering. Patrick would grab her next, pulling them both into his arms, ruffling Mal's fiery locks and giving Rachel a peck on the lips.

She missed his stupid jokes, and even the ridiculous childhood nickname he insisted on calling her, Mally. Even though Mal had only known Optimus for less than a week, she could already feel a paternal bond starting to form. She first felt it when he held baby Richard. Seeing the babe completely at ease with him, snuggling into his chest. It made Mal feel happy, but at the same time, bitter. It should have been Patrick. She didn't blame the Autobots for his death, as another child her age may, but she did feel Richard was being cheated, robbed. Patrick should have met his youngest, it should have been him holding him. But instead it was Optimus.

The feeling spiked the night before when he allowed her to just about fall asleep on him, running his fake fingers through her hair much like her own father.

A soft poke in her side pulled her from her rampad thoughts, Sky was trying to gain her attention. Mal raised an eyebrow in question. " _You know who that guy by the police car is?"_ Over the far side of the carpark, a young man leaned lazily against the side door of his police cruiser. Midnight locks were gelled to stand on end and his police uniform was ruffled. Dark shades hid his eyes. He seemed to be looking in the girls direction.

Mal shook her head, eyeing the officer. For some reason his presents made Mal feel uneasy. Sky turned towards the main building, " _bell's gone."_

Mal cast one last look at the officer. He was now holding his shades, his eyes locked onto Mallory. Mal was too far to see them clearly, but she could've sworn they had flashed a deep, blood red.

0o0

The rest of the passed them by, homework was gathered, Phoebe was avoided along with all the wonderful drama of high school (mostly anyway).

Mal couldn't shake the officer from her mind, the way he regarded her. When she walked outside, she saw the police cruiser, still parked, unmoving, unoccupied. Mal walked up to it, ignoring the hairs on end as her skin broke out in goosebumps. As she neared the mustang she could make out the words, " _To punish and enslave". A bit of an odd thing to put on a police car,_ Mal thought. A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder from behind. The officer stood behind her, his shades hid his eyes once more, though Ma was certain she could the tinge of red behind them.

Up close she could see he scowl lines etched onto his handsome face, behind the dark stubble.

"Miss Donnely?" Mal nodded. His grip tightened, too tight. Mal flinched. He ignored. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her closer to his car, it was then Mal saw the insignia. The Decepticon insignia.

She squirmed, desperately trying to break from his iron grip. He growled, she could feel the rumble from his chest as well as from the cruiser she was being forced into.

The holoform threw her into the backseat, a few students stood by. Some (Dan and Phoebe) laughed at her. Others didn't know what to do. Sky was nowhere to be seen.

The last thing she saw as the cruiser pulled out from the school gates, was the swish of the blossom tree's branches and the laughing students shaming her.

She turned to the dashboard. " _Where are you taking me?"_ The car shook on it's wheels, laughing at her terror she tried to conceal.

The words came up on the radio, red like dried blood. " _To your father of course."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo, what up peeps! Wow I like, never say that XD would you look at me, I have an early update! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, let's all agree that (with the way I torture my characters), it's best that I don't own Transformers.**

 **Optimus: *storms in with blade at my throat* Miss Silvernote… Where is she?**

 **Me: Erm… Barricade has her…**

 **O.P.: *growls* We had better find her unharmed…**

 **Me: (To quote G1 Wheeljack…) I told you, I'm working on it! *Types frantically***

 **Chapter 9:**

Metal. Cold, hard metal pressed against her bare skin. The hairs on her arms raised and goosebumps formed. MaI felt a puff of breath depart from her as she tried to sit up, only to find she couldn't move. She was strapped to a high platform, much like the berths in Ratchet's medbay. Except, this wasn't Ratchet's room was silver, dim lights swung from the ceiling. It was cold and smelled rancid like something rotten was within these walls.

The memories of what happened yesterday came crashing down with the weight of, well, Optimus. School, creepy cop, Barricade, Sky. Her father. Barricade said he was taking her to her father. Her father was dead. Nothing could change that.

A large, silver mech came into her line of vision. He was tall, almost as tall as Optimus. A single eye was centered in the middle of his face, dominating his features. Two horns stuck up on the sides of him head, giving him a devilish look. Combine that with the massive sheaths for swords, hulking muscles? (Do aliens have muscles? Cables?) Whatever he had, they were huge. Mal did not want to be on his bad side. Which she probably was already.

Clutched in his clawed hand, was a human in army uniform. His (Mal assumed it was a male), head was covered by a frayed sack as he dangled limply from the monster's claws. His uniform was torn in places and Mal could see a metal leg poking out from one of his pant legs.

The Con face didn't have anything that resembled a human mouth which, when he started speaking? (The lower part of his face started moving, Mal assumed he was speaking), Mal couldn't even begin to read his lips. Suddenly his gaze snapped to the human in his claws before it flickered back to Mal. He lowered his hand so the human was hovering a few meters above the berth before he simply dropped him. The man arched his back, indicating he was in pain from the fall. The robot started making, slow, jerking signs, " _Your mech creator said you are deaf correct?"_ Mal slowly nodded, mech creator. Wasn't that something Optimus had said? The Con took in Mal's stunned expression at his signing. " _If I am to communicate with you it would be logical for you to understand. My designation; Shockwave."_ It was strange seeing a voracious alien robot signing. One would think his barely concealed weapons would get in the way, but he managed it nicely.

" _Are you aware of the location of the Autobot base?"_ Wow this guy didn't mess about. Stubbornly, Mal kept her hands by her sides and refused to move her head. " _It would be logical for you to answer my questions femme. Or something, unfortunate may happen to your mech creator over here."_ He gestured to the human lying in his back, the rise and fall of this chest the only indication of his life. Mal stared hard at the man. Mech creator, she racked her mind trying to find the human equivalent. Mech creator. Father. Her head whipped towards him once more, a soft sound coming, unheard from her mouth. But he father heard it. It was a sound of both pain and relief. Another metallic titan came into Mal's line of vision. This one was smaller than Shockwave, with large wings on his back making him look like a giant, metallic dorito.

The Dorito seemed to be shrieking at Shockwave. His arms were waving and blue liquid sprayed from his mouth, spit? He glared down at Mal, Mal glared back as he snarled. He retreated, looking like he was sulking.

" _Lord Starscream has ordered I leave you with your, father. To show that we can be lenient. I expect an answer to my question when I return._ " He unstrapped Mal from the berth and placed them both in a large cell. A large shadow sat in the corner of the neighbouring cell, hunched over.

Once the con had gone, Mal was quick to remove the sack from her dad's head, wrapping him in an embrace. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks as they clung to each other, not moving apart.

His hand stroked Mal's fiery curls that had come loose from her braid and hung down her back.

She raised her hands shakily, " _Daddy,"_ she emitted a soft sob, her lips spread into a wide smile. " _I missed you Daddy."_ Pat kissed her forehead.

" _I missed you too Mally."_

" _They told me you were dead! How are you here? What happened? Will and Epps they saw you die."_ Mal was trembling, her signs jerky, sloppy. Pat trailed a hand down her cheek tenderly.

" _You've seen Will and Epps? They made it home?"_

" _Yes but what about you?!"_ Mal flung her fist into his chest in a rare burst of anger. " _You promised me, promised mum you would come back. Why didn't you?!"_ Mal's eyes were a almost glowing, electric blue as her frustration from the last 2 weeks came out at her father.

" _Mallory sweetheart, I was captured. I know I made a promise, and that wasn't the best idea. But I'm here now."_ Mal gaze softened as the anger drained from her. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned against him. His torso felt, hard cold. She pressed her fingers against it, her brow furrowing.

" _Dad. What is this?"_ He lifted up his shirt to show a large hung of him had been replaced by metal.

" _When I was brought here Mal, they underwent a lot of tests. They, want to make soldiers that can go around without being detected, while being physically stronger. They had other soldiers experimented on as well. None of them made it."_ He hung his head as Mal traced where the metal fused with skin.

" _You have a son."_ Patrick's eyes locked onto Mal's, his mouth open. " _Richard. He was born yesterday."_ Patrick's face lit up like a firework.

He turned to the cell next to him, saying something Mal couldn't lipread. The figure came forward. He was tall, with wheels instead of feet, his paint (though grimy) was a sunshine yellow. Something that didn't fit with the somewhat sour expression he wore. Large black fins stuck out on the sides of his head. He said something back, again Mal couldn't lipread it.

" _Mal this is a good robot. He's been fighting against the Decepticons, the ones who have taken us. His name is Sunstreaker."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow Transfans! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 10! Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter meets all your expectations ^^'**

 **Okay, so I've written it so that the italics of what Sunny says, is signed by Patrick, basically he translates everything since Sunny can't use the internet to look up ASL. Just incase it's not clear within the text, hopefully it is though.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I solemnly swear that I do not own Transformers. But, I also swear that, one day, I will…..**

 **Please tell me if Sunny is OoC I don't think he is but… Welp, read and review people!**

 **Chapter 10:**

Communication was slow and frustrating. Mal was used to this, having been born deaf of course, but she could see the frustration seeping onto Sunstreaker's face. Unable to access her language via the word wide web as his comrades had, the two relied on Pat to act as translator. Sunstreaker had come to Earth after hearing Optimus' message, hoping to find his twin brother had arrived, however he had been ambushed by Shockwave right after becoming Earth-bound and taken prisoner. Mal felt her heart go out to him at the pain filled look he took on when he heard Sideswipe (his immature, twin) was yet to be heard from, the look was gone as soon as it came. However, when you are deaf, facial expression is a huge factor so -to Mal anyway- it was obvious how upset the somewhat grumpy bot was.

Sunstreaker wasn't used to the idea that a person's ears (or as he called them, audios) wouldn't work. He said that on Cybertron, one would simply go to a medic centre and have the malfunctioning parts replaced. Mal and Pat had to explain that Mal could get hearing aids, she did have them in fact, but refused to use them. To Mal, having hearing aids is like saying she's broken she way she is (something Mallory had too much pride for). Mal doesn't need hearing aids to do well in school, and if people are willing to accept her with hearing aids, they will accept her without them to.

Mal took comfort in knowing that it was her father's arms around her, fingerspelling in front of her face so that she may speak to Sunstreaker. " _What was Sideswipe like?"_

" _Sides is, immature. He loves pulling pranks on bots particularly Ratchet-"_

" _Me too! Well, I haven't on Ratchet yet, I heard he throws a lot of wrenches when you do. It sounds brilliant!"_ A small smile graced his faceplates, Pat jabbed her side reprimanding. She shot him one of the troublesome grins she was known for. " _Relax Dad, I might not hear them coming, but I can dodge them all the same!"_

" _Well, maybe he could help with that."_ I smirked, blue eyes sparking. I felt dad's chest heave and hot breath on my neck as he let out a heavy sigh. I laughed, my shoulders shaking with my silent laughter. (I think it's silent.) Sunstreaker turned towards the door, his face a picture of loathing and fury. (Mal decided there and then she was _not_ going to get on his bad side), Pat turned, placing himself between his daughter and Shockwave who had just entered looking as stoic as ever. The large con reached into their shared cell and grabbing Mallory. She twisted in his grasp, banging her fists off the silver metal -not her brightest idea- gasping in pain she stopped and Shockwave dumped he on the berth once more.

" _It is illogical for you to try that again. We are made from the strongest metal alloys in the Galaxy."_ Mal scowled up at him, determined not to show any fear towards the metal titan before her. " _I will resume interrogation, it's logical that you would answer all my questions. The outcome of failure to cooperate will not be pleasant for you."_ Mal shivered involuntarily at the 'tone' he used. " _Where is the Autobot base located?"_ Mal shoved her hands into her hoodie pocket like a stubborn child (which, of course, she was). Shockwave held out his servo, a tiny spider-like bot crawled over to her. It scampered across the berth with unexpected speed. His (Mal assumed it was male, after all, all cybertronians she had met so far were), he scampered up her -sending horrid sensations running through her. He stared at her with his blood red eyes, they seemed almost to spin and focus on her. She tried to pull him off her, but stopped, mouth opening in pain as his knife-like legs sunk into her shoulder, hanging onto her tightly. The skin ripped where she had pulled, tearing the soft tissue crimson blood oozed from the wound. She screwed her face in pain before steeling herself, trying to show as little weakness as possible.

Pat could be seen through her peripheral vision yelling at Shockwave and bang his fists against the cage bars. And Sunstreaker was looking as though he wanted nothing more than to shove a cannon up Shockwave's aft. (He looked even more pissed off then when he was bitching about the state of his paint.) Mal shot Pat what she hoped was a reassuring smile before Shockwave picked her up roughly, making her head spin and carrying her out the door.

He brought her into another room, similar to the other one and dropped her onto another berth. " _I will ask you once more insect. Where are the Autobots hiding?"_ Mal spat at him in defiance. It didn't get far, actually, it landed on her, but still got her point across. She wasn't saying anything. His singular eye shuttered a moment as the spider-bot appeared once more, and she was forced to lie on the berth. Leather straps held down her wrists as she struggled fruitlessly, trying her best to throw the creepy little thing off her. " _This is Scalpe. He is a scientist like myself, he is not as kind as me."_ He turned to Scalpel, obviously saying something. Scalpel's eyes seemed to light up, ever so slightly, making Mal squirm. He ran a front leg down her cheek, blood seeped from the fine line created as Mal grunted in pain, the vibrations in her throat giving her an idea of how rough it sounded. " _I will be back to see if you are willing to co-operate. Until then, you, are Scalpel's."_ Mal's eyes grew wide as Scalpel imitated cracking knuckles. A few other con's came in to watch, _their day's amusement_ thought Mal bitterly.

She bravely held her tongue for the most part, that is until he started injecting a clear syrupy-substance into her that turned her bones to jelly, and her blood glacial fire within her veins. She screamed until her throat was raw and tender, tears streamed bitterly down her cheeks as she prayed to God, Primus, anyone who would listen, that Optimus would come for them soon.

 **STOP RIGHT THERE! Put the wrench down, and hear me out. Look, I don't want to leave it here, but *Hides and shouts* I'm going on a 2 month hiatus… Exams. They're next month, and I have to focus on my study (which is what I'm supposed to be doing now.) I'm really sorry, I wanted to be a little farther ahead than this, but I will be back okay! 2 months, I hate it, you hate it and Mal definitely hates it *Points to Mal who glares at her signing something I don't need a translator to understand….***

 **Thanks for your support,**

 **Aroha na,**

 **The Silvernote.**

 **P.S. 'Till all are one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back in business baby! Yeah sorry it's taken so long first exams, then being lazy the first 2 weeks of holidays, then just lazy and having a hard time getting back into the swing. But here we are! Hope everyone had an AMAZING Christmas and New Year!**

 **Enjoy while I count out my money to buy Transformers!**

 **Bold-Transitions.**

Normal-normal

 **Chapter 11:**

" **Ironhide; report on the decepticon disturbance in Boston, is it anywhere near Mallory or her family?"**

" **Negative, the stinking cons were on the other side of Boston. Put good use to my new ion blaster. Rachel and sparkling Ritchard are at their barracks, I am about to retrieve Mallory from her school."**

" **Thank you Ironhide. Optimus Prime out."** Ironhide rolled down the smooth road, he checked his internal chronometer, 2:55pm earth time he would be 5 minutes late to pick up Mallory.

When he arrived at the school he spotted the femme from the hospital, Mal's friend Sky. The tall blackette was obviously upset. "What happened? Where is Mallory?" She turned her mismatched eyes to his, they swam with unshed tears. "I d-don't know," she hiccuped, "Ph-Phoebe was saying a policemen came and took her. But I don't know I was gathering my extra credit for art." The energon in his pipes ran cold. _Police car. Barricade? But no, he was offlined before the Mission City battle, unless….the coward was simply running from the fight._ "Do you know what she could have done?" Ironhide sighed.

"Go home Femme, we will sort this." The femme looked outraged, her eyes were icy and unnerving.

"Excuse me? Go home? I'm not going to sit aside and just wait for her to show up. Mallory is my best friend. I will come with you." Ironhide felt a surge of anger, but managed to suppress it.

"Look here Femme," he growled, "Mallory may be your best friend, but this is too dangerous, and I don't have the authority to allow you on base."

"So then contact that Octopus guy, he's in charge isn't he?" _Primus_ the femme could be demanding; he could practically hear his holoform's denta grinding.

"It's Optimus, and yes he is. But you don't understand-"

"What? What don't I understand?"

"I am not at liberty to inform you. Now shut up and allow me to inform Prime of the situation." Sky looked as if she wanted to argue, but closed her mouth. " **Prime, there is a situation. Mallory has been kidnapped by Barricade."**

" **How did this happen?"**

" **I believe the Decepticon signatures was planned to get me away from her. The Femme Sky is demanding answers. What do I do?"** A deep sigh resonated through the comm link.

" **Bring her to base, Ratchet will groundbridge you in."**

" **Consider it done Prime. Ironhide out."**

"Well? Am I permitted to know whatever 'big secret' it is you are hiding?"

"Yes." She faltered, obviously she was expecting to be rebuffed. "Now get in my alt- truck, in my truck."

"Wait- What? I can actually know?"

"Yes, now get. In."

They sped outside of Boston, making their way to a more secluded area where the traffic ceased to a stop. "Where are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere." Grumbled Sky for the hundredth time.

"We are going to a secluded area so the Ratchet can groundbridge us back to base." Stated Ironhide, as calmly as he could; all the while suppressing the urge to dump her fleshy aft out of his alt and introduce her to his cannons.

What the heck-" Ironhide turned down the sensitivity of his audio receptors and pinged Ratchet.

" **This had better be good Ironhide; I'm working on Jazz."**

" **I need a groundbridge if you will, sending you the coordinates."** Ironhide failed to hide the smirk at Sky's trembling gasp when the swirling portal appeared mere metres from them.

"H-Hide, what is that."

"That, Fleshy, is what will take us to the base." He drove straight in. when they emerged, the femme appeared nauseated by the portal.

Chuckling, he rolled into the main hangar where humans and bots alike were rushing around; gathering information, and a new fleet of Autobots who had heard Optimus's message had already arrived. Flareup; a member of Elita-1's Valkyrie unit. Jolt; I young, excitable bot who was training as a medibot under Ratchet, and, much to Ironhide's dismay, Sideswipe, who was looking for his twin Sunstreaker. The pair had gotten separated coming through the Plutonian Galaxy when Shockwave had intercepted them on their way to Earth. They had broken free, however Sunstreaker had been recaptured and unheard of spare him telling Sideswipe to continue their journey to Earth.

Sky looked pale, she was staring open-mouthed at Sideswipe who was rolling past. "What? Never seen a bot before?" She could only shake her head before closing her mouth. "Well, then it's lucky the first bot you've seen is a handsome one like me," he grinned cockily. "Name's Sideswipe, your's?"

"Sk-Sky."

"Well, pleased to meet you then Sky, see ya 'round." She raised a hand as he rolled away, sparing a nod at Ironhide.

"W-what is going on?"

"Look femme-"

"Would you stop calling me that? What does it even mean?" Ironhide's electric blue eyes flashed briefly, almost glowing.

"In your terms it means female. Now. Let me explain _femme._ We are the Autobots. We are what you call alien robots, from the planet Cybertron. We are staying here as our planet is no-longer inhabitable due to the war which ravaged our planet for millennia against the Decepticons. Decepticons are Cybertronians who -unlike us- seek the destruction of your (and other's) world.

We work with your governments and a small, classified military group called NEST. Mallory's father was killed by Decepticons and now we have reason to believe that she has been taken by them also. Understood?" She nodded mutely. "Good. If you have anymore questions you can refer to Lennox, head of NEST." Another curt nod.

"Hold on; we?" The burly holoform vanished. Sky gaped once more as his true form unfolded itself. Her gaze fell on the massive canons mounted on each arm. "Wow. Nice gear you got there." He grinned, maybe the squishy wasn't all bad.

Lennox and Sergeant Epps made his way to the duo, "Hi 'Hide. Who's the civilian?"

"I'm Sky Evans." She shook Will's hand and high-fived Epps.

"Sup? I'm Epps and this is Lennox."

"Miss Evans- ("Sky",) Sky; you're going to have to come with us for a more thorough debriefing, one of the bots is trying to locate your friend." She followed her two men, matching their quick steps with her long legs.

Ironhide made his way to Ratchet's work station. A place he usually avoided thanks to flying tools.

"Any luck Ratchet?" Asked Prime who was standing by, the femmes sobbing carrier in his servo, clutching her sleeping sparkling as if he too, may be taken from her.

"I am currently using the energon scanner I set up last week and using it to find the most likely Decepticon hideout." He tapped frantically, glossa sticking out the corner of his mouth slightly, not that anyone would dare point that out to him. "Ah-hah; I'm getting a very strong signal from 50 miles West of Washington. I suggest we roll out as soon as possible, we don't know what state Mallory is in, or if she is alive."

"Understood, I will put together a team, we will need you here to operate the groundbridge and so that you may be prepared to face any injuries she has sustained." He turned his determined gaze to Rachel, now hiccuping and staring up at Ratchet with pure gratitude. "Will will return to you your sparkling Rachel. This I vow."

 **I only just decided to put in Sides, but then, I couldn't really** _ **not.**_ **Also, Flare-up was a 'hmm what bot?' kinda thing. Hope everyone was in character, I felt like Ironhide went out a bit...**

 **I'm sososososososososososososo sorry about how long this took. Please forgive me and maybe a drop in a review?**

 **Love yous and stay awesome.**

' **Till all are one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not going to waste time with excuses, Writers block and schoolwork. Don't own! Read and enjoy folks!**

 **Chapter 13:**

Mallory awoke back in her cell, disoriented with pain, her surroundings hazy and unclear. Shapes blurred before her, and her limbs felt heavy. The copper tang of blood filled her mouth and nose. Patrick's face came into focus above her, tears trickling down his cheeks as he stroked her hair. He braved a weak smile, which Mal returned with a wince. The serum Scalpel had injected had worn off, but left her weak. Her head felt it would burst with pain. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, arms shaking with the effort, and leaned heavily on her father who drew an arm around her, hoisting her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as she heaved deep shuddering breaths. The pain in her head slowly ebbed to a dull throb and she haltingly began to sign.

" _I'm okay, Dad."_

He frowned at her; Mal was a _terrible_ liar.

" _Mallory Jane Donnely, you are_ not _okay and I can tell."_

Mal gave a small huff of laughter, hurting her ribs in the process. She gingerly touched the gash on her cheek; the blood flow had ceased, forming a dry crust over the wound.

" _I'll live. How long have I been out?"_

" _Not sure, be about three hours- one of their drones brought you back here after you passed out. Sunstreaker hasn't stopped pacing since you left."_

The sun-coloured bot was not looking -for lack of better words- sunny. His faceplates were dark and his optics kept flickering dangerously, alternating from electric blue, to an almost icy-white, to a dark, menacing cobalt. He was indeed pacing the length of his cell, his wheeled peds crossing the short distance in no time. He paused in his repetitive motion and looked at Mallory, his gaze turning soft for a brief moment before hardening once more.

Two Decepticons, much smaller than Shockwave and Starscream, and identical to each other crossed the room to Sunstreaker's cell. The 'bot seemed to be speaking in a harsh tones that made the Decepticons draw away.

" _What are they saying, Dad?"_

Patrick shrugged, turning his attention to the bots. " _They aren't using english."_

Finally, after what seemed to be a heated discussion, Sunstreaker nodded and turned to the pair. " _He- He says they want to help us escape."_ Patrick's face was the picture of confusion. " _They're sick of being treated poorly by Starscream and are looking to defect. They said the codes Megatron ordered to be placed in each Vehicon built have been overridden. The Vehicons must have the codes reinstalled every every few orns (so like, once a month) but the Decepticon scientist has been busy with his_ experiments _that he's not been upgrading them as regularly as he should. As a consequence, they're beginning to think for themselves and wish to defect."_

" _They can do that?"_

" _Apparently so."_

" _So we just- trust them?"_

Patrick turned back to Sunstreaker, who wasn't looking thrilled with the arrangement.

" _Yeah, Sunstreaker said they took an oath to Primus. He's basically their God. He said not even a Decepticon would dare break an oath to Primus."_

Mal stared at the two drones for a moment. One of them offered a small wave, which she reluctantly returned. The two cons were dark purple, visors covering their faceplates; one sported wheels on the backs of his shoulders and the other bore streamlined black wings, sharp and built for precision.

Patrick's face lit up like a firework, blue eyes shining with the life they had been missing. For a moment he forgot to sign, letting out what was clearly a whoop of joy.

" _What is it, Dad?!"_

He beamed down at her. " _Mal, they're going to help us escape!"_

The con with wheels on his shoulders turned to Mallory and, to her surprise, began to sign.

" _We downloaded your language from the World Wide Web. I am Vehicon number Wh33l13, also designated Wheelie within the Vehicon ranks. This is my comrade St3v3, or Steve._ _We will assist you in getting back to the Autobots."_

The vehicon Wheelie stood by the door, making sure none of the other cons were approaching.

Together, they devised a plan.

0o0

Sunstreaker tore through the base like a bullet; he was fast, swift and deadly. With a vicious swipe he sliced through a Vehicon's legs like they were butter. His optics took on a malicious sort of gleam, the silvery blade catching the dim lights and illuminating his grimy yellow armour. Every swipe, block and dodge he made flowed like part of a graceful, hypnotic dance _._ He ducked blades, blocked stabs and evaded cannon blast, all the while making sure the two humans he carried were shielded from the destruction.

By the time he reached the end of the hall, his servos were stained blue with energon. Dismembered Vehicon bodies of those who would not join them lay scattered behind him, making the walls and floor slick with the thick syrupy substance. A few more Vehicons had joined them, but there weren't many.

His blade glistened as Mal gazed at him in morbid fascination and awe. Patrick stared too, horrified at the carnage left in their wake, but clearly impressed with Sunstreaker's combat skills.

Suddenly, something clanked behind them. Sunstreaker tensed and pulled the pair close to his chassis; Mal could feel the hum of his spark through his armour. He readied his sword and posed to strike, but his faceplates dropped in utter disbelief when he saw who was there.

The bot was about a foot shorter, and wielded twin Cybertronian blades. He looked almost identical to Sunstreaker, but instead of a sun coloured paint job, his was a shimmering silver. It became clear to Mal that this was indeed the lost twin Sideswipe.

Sideswipe wasted no time in wrapping his twin in tight hug, his quick breath blowing Mal's sweat-and-blood-crusted hair from her face. When they pulled away, the silver bot noticed the Vehicons behind them and quickly drew his blade, but Sunstreaker held up his arms and said something to him that made him sigh and glare at the Vehicons distrustfully.

He turned his attention to Mallory and beamed at her, winking cheekily. He retracted his blades and signed: " _Optimus is here, he's dueling with Ol' Screamer at the moment._

" _Hey, sweetspark, I'm Sideswipe. The handsome twin. This is Ratchet."_ He smirked, introducing Patrick to the lime-coloured bot behind him, who plucked both Mal and Patrick from Sunstreaker's servos and scanned them three times over, despite Patrick's (no doubt loud) protests. His lip plates formed a thin line.

" _He says there's some residue serum in both our bodies, he will have to do a full examination when we arrive back at base,"_ said Patrick.

0o0

Optimus led his extraction team through the Decepticon base, looking for any sign as to where Mallory was being held.

"Optimus Prime, sir, I'm picking up a single Autobot spark signal, along with two human heartbeats."

 **:Optimus prime to Flare-up, do you read?:**

 **:Yes sir:**

 **:How much time can you provide us with?:**

He could hear Flare-Up grunt as she battled with the decepticons **. :I'm not sure sir, Shockwave is putting up a -ah!- good fight sir. I'll hold him off -pssshhh- static kept cutting through our transmission:Sorry sir -slag it! Shockw...ve has damage-ge-ged my ….comm link:**

 **:Flare-Up if you can hear me, I'm sending Ironhide in as your backup:**

 **:Th-th-thank you ...ir, Flare-Up ..ut:**

"Shockwave is still being distracted by Flare-Up. Ratchet, how far away are the heartbeats?"

"Only a few klicks, sir." He took a sharp intake through his vents. "They seem to be accompanied by two decepticon signatures."

Optimus nodded sharply, and found himself praying to Primus they were unharmed.

The team made their way through the Decepticon base, following the signatures on Ratchet's scanners. Any Vehicon passed was dealt with swiftly, with as much stealth as possible. They passed through long hallways.

It was at the end of one of these corridors that Ratchet picked up a close decepticon spark signature. Before he could turn to alert his noble gracious handsome probably hot for a robot leader, the newcomer made himself known.

"Well well, Optimus Prime." Starscream leaned lazily against the door they'd just come through.

"Brought your lackeys with you, I see. All this just to free your pathetic huma-"

Leaving no time for the monologue that was obviously brewing, Optimus threw Starscream against a wall. The con recovered quickly, standing to draw his ion blasters; his first shot missed entirely, and the second clipped Optimus's shoulder. Energon dripped the length of his arm. The fresh wound stung.

 **:Go, find and retrieve our human and Autobot allies!:**

 **:yes, Optimus Prime, sir!:** came several barks over the comm link.

He raised his blade again at Starscream, ducking another blast; it hit the wall behind him, and metal shards flew. A stray piece grazed his side.

Optimus moved swiftly, no time for fancy maneuvers. He slashed at Starscream's side, and stabbed down as the con stumbled back. A stray shot from a wildly flailing arm clipped the side of Prime's helm, severely damaging one of his audio receptors. Starscream's energon was flowing fast from his wound; he staggered and tried to rise as he clutched the gaping hole in his side.

Moments later, he stood above his fallen foe. Starscream's faceplates were still twisted in contempt, even as Optimus raised his weapon. A swift blade through the chest, and he died quickly.

A quick run of Optimus's scanners showed him the location of his comrades. As he rounded a corner to join them, he withdrew his battle mask, but kept his blade drawn in case of a rogue attack. The silver sword glistened with spilled energon. He felt his spark give a happy pulse in his chassis at the sight of his young charge- Mallory looked exhausted but alive, her beautiful red hair blood-soaked and falling in matted clumps around her face. The grey bags that had grown under her eyes made her face age years. A middle aged mech was with her, kneeling, one arm around the exhausted set of her shoulders. He shared her ginger hair and blue eyes. Optimus's optic ridges crept up in surprise; it must be her mech creator. But wasn't he offline? Apparently not.

He allowed the smallest smile to creep over his faceplates, before snapping promptly back into 'leader mode'. He pointed his cannon in Wheelie and Steve's direction. "With us or against us?"

"With you, Sir. We want nothing more than to leave the stinkin' Decepticons."

"Optimus Prime, Sir," Sunstreaker greeted him, inclining his head out of respect. "We may have rigged this place to blow in...about a breem."

"Then we had best be moving. It is good to see once more, Sunstreaker." Optimus kept his tone low, cautious, and motioned to move forward.

 **:Jolt, can you send a groundbridge to our current co-ordinates?:**

 **:Yes Sir:**

As the familiar swirl of blue green and purple hues materialised before the group, a great BOOM! rattled the building down to its foundations. The ceiling began to crack and crumble. A flash of blue fire, Sunstreaker let out a grunt of pain as a chunk of his armor was blasted away by Barricade's shot. Energon dripped through his digits as he fought to maintain his balance. Sideswipe let out an enraged snarl and immediately attacked Barricade. But he was waiting for that. Ducking under Sideswipe's blow, he rammed his elbow up into the bot's side and sliced at his leg, damaging some vital cables in his knee joint. Sideswipe readied himself swiftly and took another swing at the con, grabbing his arm with one hand, twisting until he heard the cables snapping. Barricade roared and amidst his pain, armed his blaster and began firing randomly. A stray shot hit the roof, sending a slab of concrete tumbling down as the first explosions detonated down the hallway. It was on. Another enormous slab came crashing down, narrowly missing the silver twin, hitting the con in the back, crushing him. Ratchet aided Sunstreaker through the groundbridge, along with their human companions. The Vehicons followed suit. Optimus helped Sideswipe to limp to the groundbridge as it began to shrink, and they hurled themselves through just as it closed. Leaving the ruins of the Decepticon base behind them, they emerged into the main hanger. They were safe.

 **Thanks to my friend Kate for beta reading, and CREDIT to her for the "noble gracious handsome probably hot for a robot leader" That is how she sees him due to how I "go on about him" or something (don't mind that though she's crazy :P) Don't tell her I said that though… Oh, you read that Kathrine? Slag… Mourn for me readers, if you review enough she may not kill me… maybe.**

 **Kate: Let it be known that i do not and have never found a robot attractive in the slightest, and if i had it wouldnt (dont u dare correct that apostrophe) be Optimus Prime.**

 **Silver: That's what I said, now look at me….**

 **Kate: I mean like. You havent shown me any of the lady robots :/**

 **Silver: Look up Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, Flare-Up and Elita-1. Chromia's cool. ^^ Primus, why do I let you beta read when you don't use APOSTROPHES!**

 **Tell mah peeps to review would ya? *nudge nudge* *SHOVE***

 **Kate: I refuse to enable you**

 **Silver: Why do I hang out with you again? ;) Bye everyone, please review! Say Bye Kate!**

 **Kate: later folks**


End file.
